exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Below is a list of terms you'll see used by players in the world of FFXI. Exodus uses pretty much all of them too, but don't be surprised to see them used in retail or other private servers! Keep in mind other players may or may not capitalize the shortened terms as I have in the list. Click the links in the descriptions below to be directed to a FFXIclopedia page on the subject. Use CTRL+F on this page to quickly find what you're looking for! Abilities & Spells * D2 = Warp II, a spell that warps other players to their Home Point. * DS = Divine Seal, a WHM job ability. * EES = Eagle Eye Shot, the RNG 2-hour ability. Delivers a powerful and accurate ranged attack. Monsters can use this ability too, if they are a RNG. * ES = Elemental Seal, a BLM job ability. * invis = Invisible. Refers to the state of being invisible, where monsters that detect players by sight cannot find you. Acquired through certain spells, job abilities, and items. * JA = Job Abilities, abilities a player can used based on their current job and its level. * Proc = This describes when an effect on something actually occurs. Like if a weapon has the ability to poison an enemy, someone might say "the poison on this weapon procs a lot". * RR = Reraise, an effect granted that allows you to regain life when you die. * SA = Sneak Attack, a Thief's job ability that allows an attack from behind the monster to do extra damage. * SC = Skillchain, the result of performing a sequence of abilities such as Weapon Skills, Blood Pacts, and Blue Magic that inflict additional damage upon the enemy. * TA = Trick Attack, a Thief's job ability that deals extra damage when striking from behind another player, and that player receives the corresponding enmity. * WS = Weapon Skill. Refers to a weapon-based ability you can use when you have 1000 or more TP (Tactical Points). Areas & Battlefields * Abby/Aby = Abyssea, special areas that came out with the Visions/Scars/Heroes of Abyssea expansions (not available on Exodus). * BCNM = Burning Circle Notorious Monster, a special battlefield entered during a mission or with an item. * BC = Shortened version of BCNM. * Dyna = Dynamis, special zones where you can obtain AF2 and Ancient Currency, which is mainly used for making Relic Weapons. * KSNM = A type of BCNM that is entered by using items obtained with Kindred Seals. * KCNM = A type of BCNM that is entered by using items obtained with Kindred Crests. * OP = Outpost, a guardhouse in one zone of each region. Usually talked about in terms of "OP warps", referring to the NPCs in each main city that can teleport you to each of the outposts. See the Outpost Teleportation wiki page for more details. * Promy = Promyvion, a series of zones related to the Chains of Promathia expansion. * Sea = Refers to the Lumoria zones, accessible by completing certain content from the Chains of Promathia expansion. * Sky = Refers to the Tu'Lia zones, accessible by completing certain content from the Rise of the Zilart expansion. Attributes * Stats = a general term referring to any number of a character's attributes. * HP = Hit Points. Just like in most RPGs, this refers to the amount of damage your character can take before it dies/gets knocked out. * MP = Magic Points. Another common RPG term, especially in the Final Fantasy series. This is a numeric representation of a character's magical energy, and is used for casting spells. * TP = Tactical Points. Refers to points obtained by hitting a monster, or a monster hitting you. Can be used to execute Weapon Skills at 1000 or higher. Enemies * NM = Notorious Monsters, unique monsters with special names, with special drops. * HNM = High Notorious Monsters, very challenging NMs with special pop conditions. Also sometimes called "land kings". ** Faf = Fafnir, a NQ HNM that spawns in Dragon's Aery. ** Nid = Nidhogg, an HQ HNM that is force-spawned on Exodus in Dragon's Aery. ** Behe = Behemoth, a NQ HNM that spawns in Behemoth's Dominion. ** KB = King Behemoth, an HQ HNM that is force-spawned on Exodus in Behemoth's Dominion. ** Aspid = Aspidochelone, an HQ HNM that is force-spawned on Exodus in the Valley of Sorrows (the NQ version is Adamantoise, but no one has found a good way to shorten the name). * ZNM = Zeni Notorious Monsters, monsters that are popped using the "Zeni" currency. ** PW = Pandemonium Warden, considered to be one of the hardest monsters in the game, and also the highest tier ZNM. * Mob = monster, or the enemy. * Ele = Elemental, a magical monster type. * Gob = Goblin, a famously aggressive monster type. * Mandy = Mandragora, a famously adorable monster type. Expansions * ZM = Zilart Missions, referring to missions done pertaining to the "Rise of the Zilart" expansion. * COP = Chains of Promathia, referring to anything specific to the "Chains of Promathia" expansion. Can refer to many things, such as missions, areas, and gear only accessible in the expansion content. * ToAU = Treasures of Aht Urhgan, refers to content from the Treasures of Aht Arhgan expansion. FFXI Miscellaneous * Ally = Alliance, a group of two or three parties joined together. * Fame = Reputation, your character's earned notoriety or respect with certain groups of NPCs, such as nations. * LS = Linkshell, FFXI's version of a guild, or clan. * MB = Magic Burst, something that can happen after a skillchain is performed on a monster where a certain type of magic can have increased damage or effectiveness, just once. Gear * AF = Artifact Armor, job specific gear obtainable through quests starting at level 41, some of which is very useful. Also called "AF1". * AF2 = Usually refers to Relic Armor, which is the second, higher level set of job specific gear, obtainable in Dynamis zones. Some old school players may use "AF2" when referring to the second piece of AF (and AF3 for the third, etc), but it is not common. * Alky Bracelets = Alkyoneus's Bracelets, hand gear with high STR. * Okotes = Ochiudo's Kotes, a good piece of level 34 hand gear for some jobs. * PCC = Peacock Charm, a coveted accuracy neck piece. General RPG Terms * Aggro = Aggression. Most people say "the mob aggroed", meaning the monster chose to start attacking the player before the player attacked the monster. WoW players use the word "aggro" interchangeably with "hate", or "threat". * DD = "Damage Dealer", a player on a job that is meant to deal damage. * DPS = "Damage per second", a general term used in RPGs to estimate damage dealt per second, although it is used in other ways too. A damage-dealing type job can be called a "dps". * EXP/XP = Experience Points, points needed to level up. * Hate = Enmity, or how much a monster wants to kill you. The player with the most "hate" will be the one being attacked. * HQ = High Quality. Can refer to items that are of a higher quality than their NQ counterparts, or a version of a monster that is stronger than its NQ version. * LV/LVL = Level of a monster, player, etc, representing its general strength. * LFG = Looking for group, as in seeking other players to play with, whether it be for experience points, or anything else. * LFP = Looking for party, the same as LFG * Mil = million, usually referring to gil, the in-game currency. * NPC = Non-Player Character, or characters created by the game creators, not controlled by a person. * NQ = Normal Quality. Mostly used in FFXI. Refers to a normal item or monster, in its weakest, most common form. * Pop = Refers to when a monster appears, or spawns. A "force pop" is when a player must initiate something to spawn the monster, such as trading an item, or selecting a certain target. * PT/PTY = Party. Refers to teaming up with other players. * Tank = the player in a party with the most hate, who is taking the majority of the damage (hopefully on purpose). * / = Means "hello", or "I am here", or "I am coming to that", or "I have that", or "bye". Represents a little arm waving, like: (^_^)/ Items * 100 byne = One Hundred Byne Bill, a 100-piece of ancient Bastok currency that drops in Dynamis, used in making Relic Weapons. * ABC = Ancient Beastcoin, an item obtained in Limbus, with many uses. * CC = Courier Carrie, a popular buyable pet for Beastmasters. * Jade/Jadeshell = Lungo-Nango Jadeshell, a 100-piece of ancient Windurstian currency that drops in Dynamis, used in making Relic Weapons. * KI = Key Item, a special kind of item that does not appear in your normal inventory, usually related to a quest or mission. * Pot = Potion, of any kind. * Silver/M Silver = Montiont Silverpiece, a 100-piece of ancient San d'Orian currency that drops in Dynamis, used in making Relic Weapons. Jobs Job abbreviations are built into the game, as well as being used often by players. If you type in game, what is listed will use these abbreviations. * WAR = Warrior * MNK = Monk * WHM = White Mage * BLM = Black Mage * RDM = Red Mage * THF = Thief * PLD = Paladin * DRK = Dark Knight * BST = Beastmaster * BRD = Bard * RNG = Ranger * SAM = Samurai * NIN = Ninja * DRG = Dragoon * SMN = Summoner * BLU = Blue Mage * COR = Corsair * DNC = Dancer * SCH = Scholar * PUP = Puppetmaster * GEO = Geomancer * RUN = Rune Fencer Traits * DA = Double Attack, a job trait that may double how many times you "attack" in a round. * MAB = Magic Attack Bonus, a job trait that increases the power of magic spells. * TH = Treasure Hunter, a job trait of a Thief, that affects drop rates of items. Quests & Missions * ??? = a targetable location in the game, that usually has some sort of use in a quest. There are tons of them everywhere in the game, and have many different uses. * #-# = a number such as 2-3, or 1-1, referring to a mission. The first number is the chapter, the second number is the mission in that chapter. This can be for Nation Rank Missions or any of the expansion missions. * SJ/Subjob = Support Job, a secondary job that can be equipped to allow a character to use its abilities and traits, among other things. Obtained by completing the quest Elder Memories or The Old Lady (most people do Elder Memories). Weapons * GA = Great Axe, a two-handed axe used mainly by WARs. * GK = Great Katana, a two-handed katana used mainly by SAMs. * GS = Great Sword, a two-handed sword used mainly by DRKs. * H2H = Hand-to-hand, punching weapons applied to the fists, used mainly by MNKs. * Amano = Amanomurakumo, the relic GK. * Apoc = Apocalypse, the relic scythe. * Yoichi = Yoichinoyumi, the relic bow. * Soboro = Soboro Sukehiro, a sought-after GK that hits multiple times in one attack round.